I'M SORRY
by DianaPark96
Summary: Keharmonisan keluarga mereka retak karena suatu hal. Orang yang bersalah akan terus bersalah. Tak adakah kata maaf untuk mereka? FF HUNHAN, Brothership. RnR please!
1. PROLOG

Title : I'm Sorry

Author : Dyan Rosdiana

Cast :

\- Luhan as Oh Luhan.

\- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun.

\- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In.

\- Wu Yi Fan / Kris as Kris.

Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family

Rating : T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Ide cerita milik author, Luhan juga milik author *plak. Seluruh cast punya allah, orang tua, agensi, EXO-L.

_A/N : Sebagai catatan aja, FF ini juga di share diblogku ^^_

**WARNING!** Cerita gaje, typo, dan penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sore itu..._

Seorang namja berkulit putih susu, tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian Kota Seoul. Ia berjalan sembari menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya yang dibalut oleh sarung tangan hitam yang ia kenakan. Ya, cuaca di Kota Seoul saat ini begitu dingin. Butiran-butiran salju pun terus turun ke bumi dengan lebatnya. Membuat kota itu dihiasi oleh warna putih sepenuhnya. Kalian tahu? Ini adalah bulan Desember. Seoul sedang memasuki musim dingin.

_Klontang..._

Suara lonceng berbunyi, ketika namja berkulit putih susu itu berhasil membuka pintu cafe. Ia pun masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Sepasang matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap sudut cafe ini, hingga tatapan matanya terhenti tepat di sebuah meja kosong di pojok ruangan itu. Ia pun langsung menempati meja kosong itu.

Belum lama namja itu duduk, seorang pelayan cafe tengah berjalan menghampirinya. "Mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya pada namja dihadapannya.

Namja yang ditanya segera meraih daftar menu yang tergeletak diatas meja itu. Ia pun segera melihat-lihat isi dari daftar menu itu. "Aku ingin—" Ucapannya terpotong. Pelayan cafe itu menyela ucapannya.

"Sehunie?" Tanya pelayan cafe itu pada namja yang kini masih melihat daftar menu. Ya, namja jangkung berkulit putih susu yang tengah duduk itu bernama lengkap Oh Sehun.

'_Sehunie?'_ Ucap Sehun dalam batinnya. Ya, Sehun bisa mengenali suara itu.

"Sehunie? Kau kah itu?" Tanya pelayan cafe itu lagi.

Sehun pun menatap malas pelayan cafe itu. Ada sebuah kebencian yang tersirat di dalam sorotan mata Sehun. "Sepertinya dunia ini begitu sempit. Bisa-bisanya aku bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Sehun, aku ingin menjelaskan—"

"Bukankah sudah cukup jelas, bahwa kau telah membuatku kehilangan mereka?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan namun terdengar menakutkan. Dan satu lagi, tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi di wajah namja bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Se-Sehun—" Suara namja _-pelayan cafe-_ itu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Setelah ini, kuharap kau tak akan pernah menggangguku lagi" Ucap Sehun lalu pergi tanpa memesan apapun di cafe itu. Ia pergi meninggalkan namja manis yang masih mematung disana. Sepasang mata namja manis bersurai cokelat itu kini berkaca-kaca. Ia sedang bersusah payah menahan butiran-butiran kristal yang mungkin akan terjatuh kapan saja.

"Mianhae..." Ucap namja manis itu dengan lirih. Ia pun mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia pun berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju toilet di cafe itu. Ia tak sadar bahwa sebenarnya ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

'_Semoga masalahmu bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat, Luhan!'_ Batin seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan namja manis yang bernama Luhan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

Yo, kawan-kawan yang udah baca jangan diam-diam aja yo! Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yo! Kritik dan saran dari kalian semua sangat ditunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : He's Still Your Brother

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**\- Luhan as Oh Luhan.**

**\- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun.**

**\- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In / Kai.**

**\- Wu Yi Fan as Kris.**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : FF ini juga di share di blogku.**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri tepat dihadapan sebuah wastafel. Kedua telapak tangannya menampung air dari kran yang tengah menyala itu. Lalu membasuh air itu ke seluruh wajahnya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin besar itu. Kedua matanya sembab dan hidungnya pun memerah. "Sehunie, apakah sekarang aku terlihat begitu menjijikan dimatamu? Apa kau benar-benar sudah membenciku?"

"Sehun masih marah padamu?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang memiliki postur tubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih terdiam disana. "Saat tadi aku sedang melayani pengunjung, tak sengaja aku melihat kalian. Menurutku, Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan padamu" Ucapnya lagi.

Luhan menatap namja itu melalui cermin besar dihadapannya. "Kris, kurasa aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Andai saja—"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu! Berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Luhan!" Ucap Kris _–namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun-._ Wu Yifan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kris, ia adalah sahabat baik Luhan. Saat ini mereka kuliah dan bekerja di tempat yang sama.

Luhan membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kris. "Kris, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sudah membenciku. Kurasa dia tak akan mau memaafkan aku. Aku, aku benar-benar merasa bodoh. Aku tak bisa men—" Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cukup, cukup! Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyalahkan dirimu? Kau harus percaya padaku! Sehun, pasti akan memaafkanmu! Semuanya hanya butuh waktu"

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ne, kuharap juga seperti itu. Aku harap dia mau memaafkanku"

"Nah, sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali bekerja! Aku tak mau nantinya kau dimarahi karena terus berdiri disini. Kkkk—" Ucap Kris lalu beranjak meninggalkan toilet.

'_Kuharap juga begitu, Kris! Tapi apa mungkin itu akan terjadi? Dia bahkan sudah terlanjur membenciku' _Tanya Luhan dalam batinnya.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai menuju pintu rumahnya. Ah! Tidak, bukan rumah miliknya, lebih tepatnya rumah milik ayah Kim Jong In _–sahabat Sehun-._ Sebelum ia sempat meraih kenop pintu rumah itu, pintu rumahnya telah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dan munculah sesosok namja manis bersurai hitam dari balik pintu itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Kim Jong In_ atau yang biasa di sapa _Kai._

"Sehun-ah, kenapa wajahmu kacau sekali?" Ucap Kai yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sehun menatap namja dihadapannya dengan datar. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa membuat wajahku kacau seperti ini, Kai?" Ucapnya kesal. Ia pun langsung melesat masuk ke dalam, tanpa menunggu jawaban selanjutnya.

.

.

_BRAAKKK..._

_._

_._

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Kai yang masih berdiri di tempat semula pun sangat terkejut. Dan siapa lagi tersangka utamanya, kalau bukan Oh Sehun. "YAK! OH SEHUN! LAMA-LAMA PINTU KAMARKU BISA HANCUR OLEHMU!" Teriak Kai dengan kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju wajah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

**Sehun Pov**

_BRAAKKK..._

Aku menutup pintu kamar Kai dengan sangat keras. Dan langsung terdengar suara ocehan Kai dari luar kamar. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara bantingan pintu itu. Tapi, biar sajalah. Aku tak peduli dengan bocah yang satu itu. Aku pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurku dan Kai. Lalu merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur yang nyaman ini. Aku pun memejamkan kedua mataku.

"_Sehunie?"_

Baru beberapa detik aku memejamkan mata. Kedua mataku ini terbuka lagi, setelah aku mendengarkan suara itu lagi. Kenapa suara namja sialan itu terus menghantuiku huh? Aku pun berusaha memejamkan mataku lagi.

"_Sehunie? Kau kah itu?"_

Aku membuka kedua mataku lagi. Kali ini justru semakin jelas. Aku dapat melihat bayangan wajah namja sialan itu dan jangan lupakan mengenai suaranya yang juga ikut menghantuiku. Kenapa? Kenapa suara dan bayangan wajah namja bernama Luhan itu terus ada? Tak bisakah ia tak menghantuiku sehari saja? Ckckck! Dasar menyebalkan...

.

.

_Cklek..._

_._

_._

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Oh tidak! Jangan bilang bahwa itu adalah Luhan! Sungguh aku tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran namja itu lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat namja itu.

"Sehun-ah—"

Aku menghela napas lega ketika tahu yang berbicara itu bukan Luhan. Melainkan si bocah menyebalkan bernama Kim Jong In. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini? "Hmm—Kai-ya, bukankah tadi kau mau pergi ke luar?"

"Itu—Tak jadi" Ucapnya lalu berjalan mendekati meja belajar. Lalu menempatkan dirinya di kursi dekat meja belajarnya.

Dasar namja aneh, tadi aku bertanya dan dia hanya menjawab seperti itu? "Kenapa kau tak jadi pergi keluar?" Tanyaku.

"Aku—" Ia terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. "Entahlah, setelah melihat wajahmu yang begitu kacau aku jadi malas untuk pergi ke luar"

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Cih! Bodoh sekali! Alasan macam apa itu huh?"

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak masalah. Jadi kupikir tak baik jika meninggalkanmu di rumah sendirian" Ucapnya lagi sambil memutar kursi itu menghadapku. "Kau sedang ada masalah apa? Ayo, cerita padaku! Mungkin bisa kubantu"

"Tak ada—" Ucapku.

Ia menatapku lekat. "Tak ada? Benarkah seperti itu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ayolah, Oh Sehun! Aku ini sahabatmu. Ceritakan saja padaku! Tak baik jika terus-terusan memendam masalah seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa?" Ucapku sambil menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku hanya takut kau menjadi frustasi dan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa" Ucapnya dengan tampang polos.

"Tapi kupikir tak semua masalah harus kuceritakan pada sahabat bodoh macam kau kan?"

"Aish—Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa kau mau ku usir dari rumahku huh?" Ucap Kai kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aku hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Yaampun! Dia benar-benar menggelikan.

"Kenapa tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" Tanyanya sembari cemberut.

"Tak ada, tak ada—" Ucapku masih terkekeh.

"Diamlah, Oh Sehun!" Ucapnya sambil melempar sebuah pulpen ke arahku. Aku pun pura-pura meringis kesakitan karena wajahku terkena lemparan pulpen itu. "Apa tadi kau bertemu dengan hyungmu lagi?" Tebaknya.

Aku hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Aku pun hanya menatap langit-langit kamar ini, aku tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menatap Kai.

Kai pun segera berjalan menghampiriku yang masih terbaring di kasur. Ia mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur ini. "Sehun-ah, jawab aku! Apa tadi kau bertemu dengan hyungmu lagi?"

Aku hanya diam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaannya sedikitpun.

"Hey, bodoh! Jawab aku! Apa kau bertemu dengan hyungmu?" Ucapnya sambil mengguncangkan tubuhku dengan keras.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, tadi aku bertemu dengan Luhan" Ucapku malas.

"Panggil dia hyung!"

"Tak mau" Ucapku sambil meliriknya tajam.

"Panggil dia hyung atau—"

"Atau kau akan mengusirku dari rumahmu? Itu kan yang mau kau katakan?" Ucapku sambil menyeringai. Kai hanya menggumam kesal. "Tak apa jika kau mengusirku, tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menyebutnya dengan kata hyung lagi!"

"Sehun-ah, kau ini benar-benar namja bodoh sekaligus idiot ya? Kau tahu? Bagaimanapun juga Luhan itu tetap hyungmu! Hyung kandungmu!"

"Tidak! Dia bukan hyungku lagi. Aku membencinya"

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa. Tapi Luhan itu tetaplah hyungmu, bodoh!"

"Diamlah! Kau ini berisik sekali. Aku lelah dan sekarang aku mau tidur. Good night..." Ucapku lalu menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahku seluruhnya.

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Sebuah bus tampak terhenti tepat di depan sebuah halte kecil. Lalu, terlihatlah sesosok namja manis yang turun dari dalam bus itu. "Sampai bertemu besok, Kris!" Ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kris yang masih berada di dalam bus itu.

Luhan pun berjalan menuju rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari halte itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan berjalan kaki. Ia pun tiba di halaman rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Tangan kanannya meraih kenop pintu itu, lalu membukanya. "Sehunie, aku pulang!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia berharap Sehunnya itu akan membalas ucapannya. Ia berharap Sehunnya itu akan datang padanya lalu memeluknya. Namun, senyuman manisnya itu perlahan memudar begitu saja. Apakah kalian tahu? Ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Ya, Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun _–adiknya-._ Luhan pun menutup dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Balasan reviews for FF I'M SORRY (Prolog)**

.

**NoonaLu :** Udah dilanjut! :D

.

**salsabilla df :** Ada apa ya sama Sehun dan Luhan? Aku juga gatau tuh mereka kenapa *plaak. Tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya ya! :)

.

**Guest :** He is? Sepertinya yang kamu maksud itu Kris :D

.

**lisnana1 :** Okay. Ini udah dilanjut :)

.

**junia angel 58 :** Sehun sepertinya benci Luhan karena suatu masalah. Hehe :D

.

**twentytwelvelovr :** Masalah apaan ya? Aku juga bingung. Haha... :D

.

.

.

Makasih banyak buat kawan-kawan yang udah bersedia menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereviews FF ini. Untuk yang nanya Luhan dan Sehun punya masalah apa, sepertinya akan di jawab di chapter selanjutnya. Semoga pembaca semua tidak bosan dengan cerita ini dan masih bersedia untuk membaca FF ini sampai tamat :)


	3. Chapter 2 : I Hate You

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**\- Luhan as Oh Luhan.**

**\- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun.**

**\- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Byun Baekhyun.**

**\- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In / Kai.**

**\- Wu Yi Fan as Kris.**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : FF ini juga di share di blogku.**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo, penulisan tidak sesuai EYD.**

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar tidur. Terlihatlah dua sosok namja dengan keadaan yang jauh berbeda. Namja pertama terlihat sudah sangat rapi dan juga tampan. Sedangkan namja kedua, ia masih terlelap di balik selimut hangat miliknya.

"Kai-ya, cepat bangun!" Ucap Sehun _–namja pertama-_ sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kai dengan rapat. Namun, Kai tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya itu. Ia justru memeluk bantal guling miliknya semakin erat.

Sehun tak menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun merebut bantal guling yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kai. Lalu memukulnya keras ke tubuh sang pemilik yang masih terlelap itu. "Kai, ayo bangun!"

Kai pun mulai terusik oleh kelakuan Sehun. Ia mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?! Kau ini mengganggu tidurku saja!" Ucapnya kesal sambil menggaruk surai hitam miliknya.

"Cepat bangun, bodoh! Lihatlah, ini sudah jam berapa!"

"Huh? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Kai yang masih setengah sadar.

"Jam setengah delapan"

"Masih setengah delapan? Kita kan masuk jam sembilan. Kau ini... Sudah sana! Aku ingin tidur lagi" Ucap Kai lalu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sehun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan namja dihadapannya itu. Ia terdiam sejenak, lalu...

"APA KAU BILANG? MASUK JAM SEMBILAN? KAU PIKIR INI HARI APA?" Teriak Sehun kesal.

Kai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Sedangkan tangannya menutup rapat kedua pendengarannya. "Aish—Kau ini, kenapa hobi sekali mengganggu tidurku huh?" Ucap Kai kesal. "Ini kan hari Jum'at—"

"Apa? Jum'at katamu?" Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Kai yang masih terduduk di tepi kasurnya.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Ne, ini hari Jum'at. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kubilang ini bukan hari Jum'at?" Tanya Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi—"

"Ini hari Kamis, bodoh! Kelas pertama kita dimulai pukul delapan pagi"

"Hari Kam—MWO? Kamis katamu?" Ucap Kai dengan kedua bola matanya yang membulat sempurna.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, cepat mandi atau kau mau kita telat lagi seperti hari sebelumnya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang merapikan tas hitam miliknya. Ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Biasanya ia mempersiapkan semuanya sepulang bekerja. Namun, kali ini ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak mempersiapkannya sejak tadi malam. Ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan adiknya dan harus tertidur hingga larut malam karena ulah dua adiknya yang tak pulang ke rumahnya. Ya, dua adik manisnya. _Terutama, Oh Sehun._

_._

_._

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

_._

_._

Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya, ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya. Ia tahu itu pasti adiknya. Entah adiknya yang mana. Tapi kali ini, ia berharap bahwa itu adalah Oh Sehun, adiknya yang sudah lama tak menginjakan kaki di rumah itu. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

_._

_._

_Cklek..._

.

.

"Se—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat namja yang datang dihadapannya. Bukan, bukan Sehun yang diharapkannya, melainkan adik manisnya yang lain. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada namja itu.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Uhm—Apakah Sehun belum kembali?"

Namun bukan jawaban yang didapat, melainkan pertanyaan lain yang Luhan lontarkan pada namja imut itu. "Baekhyun-ah, kenapa semalam kau tak pulang?" Tanyanya khawatir.

_Byun Baekhyun._ Namja imut itu adalah adik sepupu Luhan. Usianya hanya terpaut dua tahun lebih muda dari Luhan dan dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Kalian tahu? Sudah beberapa minggu Baekhyun tinggal di rumah Luhan dan Sehun. Tidak, bukan karena Baekhyun kehilangan rumahnya. Orang tua Baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki rumah dan Baekhyun juga memiliki dua orang adik laki-laki. Namun, ia tak tinggal bersama mereka. Kenapa? Alasannya hanya satu. Ia ingin menemani Luhan dan Sehun.

"Jadi hyung khawatir padaku?" Godanya.

Luhan memberi Baekhyun sebuah death glare. "Tentu saja aku khawatir. Bahkan kau tak memberiku kabar. Kau tahu? Aku menunggumu semalaman" Ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Baekhyun menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Uhm—Maaf hyung, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompokku hingga larut malam. Jadi aku menginap di rumah Chanyeol"

"Kau tahu? Kupikir kau kembali ke rumahmu tanpa sepengetahuanku atau mungkin kabur—"

"Hyung—"

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Menantikan ucapan yang akan dilontarkan selanjutnya.

"Hyung, aku tak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Hyung tenang saja!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Luhan pelan.

"Hyunie, aku rindu pada Sehun"

"Aku tahu kau rindu padanya. Hyung tenang saja. Jika aku bertemu dengannya aku akan menghabisinya"

"Baekhyun—"

"Eh, ma—maksudku aku akan membawanya kembali ke rumah ini"

"Ah—Sudahlah. Sekarang masuklah, kau pasti lelah" Ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Luhan yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya terlebih dahulu. "Di dapur tak ada makanan. Kau mau kubuatkan apa?"

"Um—Tidak usah hyung"

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia membalik badan dan menatap Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya. "Cepat katakan saja"

"Tidak hyung, nanti kau bisa telat"

"Apa?"

"Nanti kau bisa telat ke kampus"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mau ke kampus?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Hyung, bahkan kau sudah rapi dan sangat wangi"

"Eh begitukah? Jadi kau tak mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Um—Terima kasih hyung"

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah menjadi hyung yang baik"

"Baekhyun—"

"Ne, Luhan hyung"

"Kau ini memuji atau—"

"Aku memujimu hyung. Kau memang hyung terbaik"

"Huft! Andai saja Sehun mengatakan itu juga" Ucap Luhan. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi sedih.

"Eh? Hyung, kenapa wajahmu menjadi seperti itu? Um—Mian"

"Tak apa"

"Hyung, kecelakaan itu bukan kesalahanmu. Jadi, kupikir tidak seharusnya Sehun marah atau mungkin membencimu"

"Itu salahku. Andai saja kubiarkan Sehun menyuruh eomma dan appa untuk naik taksi. Mungkin kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Ah—Sudahlah, aku sudah telat. Aku mau pergi ke kampus dulu" Ucap Luhan lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

'_Hyung, kau tenang aja. Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun'_

.

.

.

.

.

_Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun._

Lihatlah kedua bocah berusia 18 tahun yang sudah lama bersahabat itu. Sifat mereka sungguh kekanakan. Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di halte bus hanya mampu menggumam kesal. Kedua tangannya terlipat manis di depan dada. "Cih! Lambat sekali bocah itu" Gumamnya sambil menatap Kai yang masih berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Kalian tentu masih ingat dengan kejadian di rumah Kai bukan? Ya, setelah lama menunggu Kai yang super santai itu, akhirnya Sehun pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kai yang masih mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia memilih untuk berangkat ke kampusnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lelah? Hmm—" Tanya Sehun saat Kai tiba di halte bus itu.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Cih! Nada bicaramu sungguh mengejekku"

"Makanya lain kali jangan lupa hari seperti tadi!" Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah—Tidak, aku tak mengatakan apapun" Ucap Sehun. "Hey, lihat! Busnya sudah datang" Ucapnya lalu berjalan perlahan menuju bus.

Bukannya menaiki bus. Kai justru melihat seseorang yang tengah berlari kecil menuju halte bus. "Sehun, lihatlah! Bukankah itu Luhan hyu—"

"Cepat naik atau kau mau tertinggal?" Ucap Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar melesat masuk ke dalam bus itu.

"Huft—Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Oh Sehun!" Gumam Kai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun menunggu Luhan yang berlari menuju kearahnya.

"SEHUN, KAI TUNGGU AKU!" Teriak Luhan sambil berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia harus berlari cepat agar bisa berada satu bus dengan Sehun.

"Hyung, akhirnya kau sampai juga" Ucap Kai sambil terkekeh.

"Huft! Melelahkan" Ucap Luhan sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Anggap saja olahraga pagi, hyung. Kkkk—" Ucap Kai sambil terkekeh pelan. Luhan pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kai, bagaimana kabarmu dan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Sedangkan Sehun—"

_._

_._

_Tiiiinn... Tiiiinn..._

.

.

"Kai, sepertinya pak supir sudah menyuruh kita untuk cepat naik"

Kai mengangguk. "Ah—Benar juga. Hyung, ayo naik! Nanti kita bisa tertinggal" Ucap Kai.

"Ne, kajja!"

"Oh iya, hyung. Nanti kau saja yang duduk bersama Sehun. Aku tau kau merindukannya" Ucap Kai lalu menaiki bus itu terlebih dahulu. Luhan hanya terdiam sebentar lalu mengikuti Kai masuk ke dalam bus itu.

.

.

.

Setelah Kai dan Luhan naik, bus yang ditumpangi mereka pun segera berjalan menuju tempat perhentian selanjutnya. Di saat Luhan sedang mencari-cari tempat duduk Sehun. Kai yang sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang pun memberitahunya dengan berbisik.

"Pssttt! Luhan hyung, disana" Bisiknya sambil melirik tempat duduk Sehun.

"Ah? Baiklah" Ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Semoga berhasil hyung"

Luhan pun berjalan menuju Sehun dan langsung duduk disampingnya. Ia melihat adiknya yang tengah memandang ke arah luar kaca. Sudah lama ia tak duduk di dekat Sehun. Ia sangat rindu pada adiknya. "Sehunie" Ucap Luhan pelan.

Namun, Sehun tak mendengarnya. Hal itu jelas saja terjadi karena saat ini Sehun sedang memakai earphone. Ia sedang mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang sangat keras. "Kai-ya, sepulang dari kampus temani aku ne?" Ucapnya sambil mengalungkan earphone ke lehernya.

"Sehun, ini aku—" Ucap Luhan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara pada adiknya itu.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara orang disampingnya. Sehun pun menoleh ke arah orang itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati Luhan yang tengah duduk menunduk disampingnya. _'Luhan hyung—' _Batinnya.

"Sehunie. Umm—aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku atau mungkin kau membenciku. Ya, aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Tapi kau perlu tahu satu hal, bahwa aku, aku tak pernah menginginkan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Apalagi—"

"Cukup! Aku tak mau dengar apapun lagi darimu"

"Tapi—"

"Lagi pula siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disini? Dimana Kai?"

"Kai yang menyuruhku untuk duduk disini"

"Lalu kenapa kau menuruti kemauan bocah itu huh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya agar kau tak pernah lagi menggangguku? Tak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu?" Ucap Sehun kesal. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Minggir!"

"Tidak" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun lekat. Kedua bola matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kubilang minggir! Aku mau turun!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau memaafkan aku" Sahut Luhan sambil tetap menatap Sehun.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan aku... Sangat membencimu!" Bisiknya. Sehun pun mendorong kaki Luhan yang menghalanginya dengan kasar. Lalu berjalan ke depan menuju pintu bus yang masih tertutup. Ia menunggu bus itu terhenti.

"Kau membenciku?" Ucapnya bergetar. Tangisnya mulai pecah. Luhan pun mengusap kasar air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia pun pindah ke pojokan. Tempat duduk yang tadi ditempati oleh Sehun.

"Sehun, apa yang dia lakukan?" Ucap Kai yang langsung berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk Luhan. "Hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya lalu duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja" Sahutnya sambil menatap ke arah luar kaca bus itu.

.

.

.

Setelah dua menit menunggu, akhirnya bus itu terhenti di sebuah halte. Sehun pun langsung turun begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam bus. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jam kuliahnya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dadanya sangat sesak. Sesak saat mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hyungnya menangis begitu saja.

"Kau bodoh—" Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia kembali menatap bus yang telah kembali berjalan menuju perhentian berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Balasan reviews**

.

**Guest :** Annyeong! Iya, memang masalahnya belum jelas. Makasih atas supportnya! Hehe :)

.

**junia angel 58 :** Iya, ancaman Kai udah ga mempan. Wkwk :D

.

**salsabilla df :** Ciye penasaran. Ini udah di update kok. Hehe :D

.

**Guest :** Oke :)

.

**Baby Lu :** Siiipp... Ini dilanjut kok :D

.

**lisnana1 :** Oke, makasih banyak dukungannya! :D

.

.

.

Kemarin liburan dua minggu, tapi tugas tetep aja numpuk. Giliran ada waktu buat update, internetnya lelet. #Hadeh -_-

Jadi maaf banget kalo aku lama update chapter ini. Gomawo buat semuanya yang udah baca dan reviews ff ini.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses. Jadi mohon sabar menunggu! :)


	4. Chapter 3 : Untuk Sehun

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**\- Luhan as Oh Luhan**

**\- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun**

**\- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In / Kai**

**\- Kim Min Seok (EXO) as Xiumin**

**\- Do Kyungsoo (EXO) as Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : FF ini juga dipublish di blogku**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD**

.

.

.

_**YEAY! Akhirnya FF ini bisa lanjut juga. Adakah yang kangen sama FF ini? Apa? Ga ada yang kangen? *mewekdipojokan***_

_**Sebelumnya aku minta maap karena ga bisa cepet update FF ini. Aku sibuk sama tugas kuliah dan kemaren laptopku juga sempet error. Tapi sekarang sih laptopku udah sehat kembali. Alhamdulillah :) Okelah, dari pada ane ngoceh mulu. Mending langsung aja yuk dibaca FF ini!**_

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING! :)**

.

.

.

Setelah dua menit menunggu, akhirnya bus itu terhenti di sebuah halte. Sehun pun langsung turun begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam bus. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan jam kuliahnya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Dadanya sangat sesak. Sesak saat mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hyungnya menangis begitu saja.

"Kau bodoh—" Ucap Sehun dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Ia kembali menatap bus yang telah kembali berjalan menuju perhentian berikutnya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan? Menunggu bus lain datang dan kembali ke rencana awal untuk pergi ke kampus? Ah—Tidak! Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus. Bahkan moodku sudah rusak oleh namja itu" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kosong ke arah luar kaca bus yang ditumpanginya. Kepalanya serasa berdenyut sangat kencang. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh adiknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Tak bisakah kau mengerti bahwa sampai kapanpun aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu?"_

"_Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan aku... Sangat membencimu!"_

Kepala Luhan semakin pusing saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Di tambah lagi dengan keadaan dadanya yang kini terasa semakin sesak. _"Eomma, appa maafkan aku—" _Batinnya.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kai saat melihat Luhan yang masih mematung sejak tadi.

Luhan menatap Kai dengan lesu, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja"

"Umm—Hyung"

"Ne?"

"Apa yang tadi Sehun katakan padamu?"

"Um—Tak ada" Ucap Luhan. Ia kembali menatap ke arah luar kaca bus yang ditumpanginya.

"Benarkah begitu? Aku tahu hyung sedang berboh—"

"Sehun tak mengatakan apapun padaku, tolong percayalah!"

Kai mengangguk. "Baiklah hyung"

"Uhm—Kai-ya bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Memangnya hyung ingin meminta tolong apa?"

"Tolong berikan ini pada Sehun"

.

.

.

Setelah membeli sebuah ice cream, Sehun mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman. Ia mulai melahap ice cream itu dengan perlahan. Kedua matanya menangkap dua sosok anak kecil yang sedang bermain ayunan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua bocah mungil itu. Namun, perlahan senyuman itu memudar ketika tiba-tiba saja suatu memori masa lalu masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

_**#Flashback On**_

Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 8 tahun sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman. Di kedua tangan mungilnya itu terdapat dua ice cream yang baru saja ia beli dari kedai ice cream.

"Sehunie, ini ice cream yang kau minta" Ucap bocah laki-laki itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah ice cream kepada bocah bernama Sehun itu.

"Hyungie, Thehun mau main ayunan. Ayo kita kethana hyung!" Ajak bocah itu pada hyungnya.

"Mwo? Tadi katanya kau mau ice cream?"

"Ne, kita main ayunan thambil makan eth krim hyung" Ucap Sehun.

"Aish—Ini sudah sore, nanti eomma dan appa mencari kita"

"Tapi Thehun mau main itu hyung. Ayo temani aku" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik baju hyungnya.

"Tapi—"

"Thebentar thaja hyung"

"Um—Baiklah, tapi Hunnie harus janji sebentar saja ne?"

Sehun kecil pun mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Kajja!"

_**#Flashback Off**_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh merutuki dirinya itu. "Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? Tidak, tidak! Jangan Sehun, jangan mengingat masa lalu itu"

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruang kelas, terdapat seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Ia sedang menjelaskan sebuah materi yang ada di papan tulis kepada mahasiswanya. Seluruh mahasiswa terlihat tengah memperhatikan pria itu. Namun, tidak dengan seorang namja yang duduk di pojok sana. Kedua matanya hanya menatap kosong ke arah pria itu.

"Luhan-ssi, sejak kapan aku memperbolehkan melamun saat kelasku?" Ucap pria itu.

Ya, Luhan adalah namja yang sejak tadi melamun. Luhan hanya diam, tetap pada posisi sebelumnya.

"Luhan-ssi, apakah kau mendengarku?"

Luhan tetap terdiam.

"LUHAN-SSI"

"Psstt... Hey, bodoh!" Ucap Xiumin teman sebangku Luhan sembari menyenggol tangan Luhan.

"Huh? Xiumin-ah? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Xiumin heran.

"Lihatlah ke depan!"

Luhan pun menoleh ke arah depan. Ia melihat dosennya itu tengah menatap dirinya dengan tajam. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya saat ini sedang berada dalam bahaya. "Uhm—Park son—"

"KAU! KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

.

"Kai-ya" Ucap seorang namja sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kai.

Kai menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. "Ne, hyung?"

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana Oh Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo, namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung itu.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencarinya"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kalian selalu berangkat bersama?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tadi aku memang bersamanya, tapi sekarang aku tak tau kemana bocah itu—"

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya. "Jadi kau ada disini?"

Namja itu menatap malas ke arah Kai yang masih berdiri setia di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada disini?"

"Yak! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kemana saja kau tadi? Aku mencarimu!" Ucap Kai kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa? Kau merindukanku?"

"Cih! Merindukan namja macam kau? Untuk apa? Bahkan aku bosan melihat wajahmu"

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Tapi—Kemana saja kau tadi?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau menyuruhku kuliah, tapi lihatlah kau sendiri justru tak pergi ke kampus. Dan kau berada di rumahku seharian? Aish—Lama-lama aku bisa gila punya teman macam kau!" Ucap Kai sambil berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia meletakkan tas hitam yang digendongnya sejak tadi.

"Dan sebelum kau gila, sepertinya aku harus berhenti menjadi temanmu"

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" Teriak Kai dengan kesal.

"Ne, Kim Jongin?" Jawab Sehun dengan santainya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kai semakin kesal padanya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan padaku?" Ucapnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Apakah kau ingin aku bersikap romantis padamu? Hmm—" Balas Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Membuat Kai bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Aish! Lupakan saja ucapanku yang tadi..." Ucap Kai. "Sehun, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjawabnya!"

"Janji?"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Janji? Hmm—Aku tidak mau"

Kai langsung memberikan sebuah death glare yang sama sekali membuat Sehun tak takut padanya. "Awas kau, Oh Sehun!"

"Hey, jangan kesal seperti itu! Aku sama sekali tak takut" Ledek Sehun.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak ada"

"Pembohong!"

"Huh! Terserah kau saja. Oh ya, apa kotak yang kau bawa itu?" Ucap Sehun sambil melirik sebuah kotak yang tergeletak manis diatas meja belajar itu.

"Eh? Ini—Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Ini untukmu. Ini adalah pemberian dari Luh—Eh? Maksudku—"

"Apa kau bilang? Luhan? Aku tak mau menerima benda itu" Ucap Sehun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Buang atau jika kau mau kau boleh mengambilnya" Ucap Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarnya itu.

"Aish—Kai pabo ya! Tidak seharusnya aku memberi tahu bahwa kotak itu adalah pemberian dari Luhan hyung. Bagaimana ini? Luhan hyung, tolong maafkan aku" Gumam Kai sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Seperti biasanya, kalo kalian udah baca jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak ne! Gomawo untuk kalian yang udah bersedia baca FF karanganku. Ya walaupun ceritanya ga jelas. Aku masih belajar menulis cerita. Next chapter masih dalam proses. Semoga lanjutan FF ini tidak mengecewakan kalian dan juga aku harap kalian ga bosen baca FF punyaku :)**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Kotak Itu

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**\- Luhan as Oh Luhan**

**\- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun**

**\- Kim Jong In (EXO) as Kim Jong In / Kai**

**\- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : FF ini juga dipublish di blogku**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING! :)**

.

.

.

"Buang atau jika kau mau kau boleh mengambilnya" Ucap Sehun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kamarnya itu.

"Aish—Kai pabo ya! Tidak seharusnya aku memberi tahu bahwa kotak itu adalah pemberian dari Luhan hyung. Bagaimana ini? Luhan hyung, tolong maafkan aku" Gumam Kai sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama. Kai pun segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaian milik Sehun. Ia membuka lemari itu, lalu meletakkan kotak pemberian Luhan itu disana. _'Kuharap kau tak akan pernah membuang barang berharga pemberian dari hyungmu, Oh Sehun!' _Batinnya sambil menutup pintu lemari itu.

.

.

.

Butiran-butiran salju itu terus saja menghujani kota Seoul itu dengan lebatnya. Dinginnya sangat terasa hingga menusuk ke kulit. Mungkin, banyak orang yang merasa enggan untuk berpergian ke luar ruangan. Karena cuaca hari ini begitu ekstrim. Namun, sepertinya rasa dingin itu tak menghalangi jalan bagi seorang namja berkulit putih susu itu.

Sehun tengah berjalan santai menuju sebuah tempat. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ia tak peduli dengan cuaca yang sedang tak bersahabat dengannya. Karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi saat ini. Cukup berat beban pikirannya.

_Klontang..._

Suara lonceng cafe terdengar saat Sehun membuka pintu itu. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong di ujung sana. Ia pun melihat buku daftar menu yang ada disana.

"Annyeong! Sudah lama tak melihatmu" Sapa seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja duduk dihadapan Sehun.

Mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Sehun pun menutup buku yang menghalangi wajahnya itu. "Hyung? Ke—Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang ia panggil _hyung _itu.

"Kenapa kau tak berkunjung ke cafe tempat Luhan hyung bekerja huh?" Tanya namja itu.

"Uhm—Itu" Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. Pasalnya ia memang sengaja tidak datang ke cafe tempat Luhan bekerja. Ia sedang menghindari hyungnya.

"Kau pasti takut untuk bertemu dengannya. Iya kan?"

"I—Itu"

"Kau tak perlu berbohong lagi! Sudah berapa lama kau tak kembali ke rumahmu huh? Apa kau tak rindu pada Luhan hyung?"

Sehun hanya diam. Ia memang rindu pada hyungnya itu. Tapi ia masih belum bisa memaafkan hyungnya. Ia tak pernah memberi hyungnya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin ia terlalu egois.

"Sehunnie—"

"Hyung, bagaimana kabar Taehyungie dan Dae—"

"Jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraanku!"

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa Luhan hyung sangat merindukanmu? Tak bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasannya sedikit saja? Lalu kau kembali ke tempat tinggalmu dan juga hyungmu. Kumohon! Aku ingin kau memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Luhan hyung. Saat ini, dia benar-benar hancur. Aku ingin Luhan kembali seperti dulu. Luhan yang ceria. Aku ingin hubunganmu dan Luhan—"

"Hyung!"

"Aku ingin hubunganmu dan Luhan kembali seperti dulu. Keluarga Oh yang bahagia"

"Itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi hyung"

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?"

"Kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Karena dia, aku kehilang—"

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus menyalahkan hyungmu atas kecelakaan itu? Tak bisakah kau memaafkannya?"

"Tidak"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Kau bahkan tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Luhan hyung sedikit saja. Aku tau kau masih sedih karena telah kehilangan dua orang yang kau sayangi. Tapi apakah orang yang bersalah akan terus bersalah selamanya? Tak adakah kata maaf untuknya? Kumohon Sehun, pikirkanlah! Dia adalah hyungmu. Hyung kandungmu!"

Sehun hanya diam.

"Kembali sebelum terlambat! Aku yakin kau merindukannya" Ucap Baekhyun sambil beranjak pergi. Ia meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam mematung disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama setelah Baekhyun pergi, Sehun pun pulang ke rumah Kai. Sesampainya ia dirumah, ia melihat Kai tengah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kai-ya? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Uh? Sehun-ah? Aku harus pergi ke luar. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Jeongmin. Sampai nanti ne—" Ucap Kai sebelum ia benar-benar melesat pergi menuju rumah Jeongmin.

.

.

.

Sehun pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaian miliknya. Ia melihat sebuah kotak yang tadi siang Kai bawa.

"Kenapa bocah itu belum membuang kotak ini?" Gerutunya kesal. Lalu dirinya penasaran pada kotak itu. "Kira-kira apa isinya ya? Kenapa hyung memberiku ini? Apa ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga?"

Sehun pun membuka kotak itu. Ia dapat melihat isi dari kotak itu. Terdapat banyak foto disana. Fotonya bersama Luhan, _hyungnya._ Fotonya saat bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Kenangan manis bersama mereka kini berputar kembali di dalam ingatannya.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Kenapa? Kenapa dia memberiku semua foto ini?" Ia mengerang frustasi melihat foto-foto itu. Ia pun menutup kembali kotak itu dan meletakannya di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tertata rapi sama seperti sebelumnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi ia tak membuang barang pemberian hyungnya itu. Walaupun sejak tadi siang, ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk menerima barang itu dan menyuruh Kai untuk membuangnya.

"Kupikir terlalu berharga untuk dibuang" Ucapnya sambil menutup pintu lemari pakaian miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang diberikan Luhan, selain foto-foto itu. Tidak, ia hanya belum melihatnya.

Sehun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Ia merebahkan diri disana. Kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setelah melihat foto-foto tadi, Sehun kembali mengingat kenangan manis bersama keluarganya. Kenangan manis yang mungkin tak akan pernah terulang kembali. Ya, itulah yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

**#Flashback On**

Saat itu, jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sehun baru saja bangun. Ia langsung mencari ponsel miliknya. _'Satu pesan dari Eomma?'_ batinnya setelah ia melihat ada sebuah pesan singkat dari Eomma tercinta. Ia pun membaca pesan itu dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

_**From : Eomma**_

_**Sehunnie, eomma dan appa sudah ada di bandara. Bisakah kau menjemput kami sekarang?**_

"Jadi mereka sudah tiba di bandara" Gumamnya sambil meletakan ponselnya kembali. "Tunggu! Tadi mereka bilang sudah tiba di bandara? MWO?" Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia terkejut dengan pesan singkat yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar kamarnya dengan wajah khas orang baru bangun tidur. Tapi kali ini wajahnya benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sehunnie, kau kenapa huh?" Tanya Luhan pada namdongsaengnya itu. Tidak biasanya Sehun keluar kamar dengan wajah kusut seperti itu.

"A-Apanya yang kenapa hyung?"

"Wajahmu—terlihat sangat kacau. Kau jelek sekali" Ejek Luhan

"YAK!" Sehun memberi Luhan death glare. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat adiknya itu. "Eomma dan appa sudah tiba di bandara dan mereka minta ku jemput saat ini juga"

"MWO? EOMMA DAN APPA? MEREKA DI BANDARA?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, aku bingung. Hyung kan tahu, hari ini aku ada event di kampus. Dan aku ditunjuk untuk menjadi panitia sehingga aku harus datang lebih awal. Bagaimana ini hyung?" Sehun menatap Luhan. Ia butuh pendapat dari hyungnya itu.

Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan segera ia mengeluarkan pendapat yang menurut Sehun, Err—tampak bodoh. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang menjemput mereka"

"MWO?" Sehun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan hyung tercintanya itu.

Luhan heran dengan dongsaengnya itu. Ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan polosnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan hyung?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak"

"Kau mau menjemput mereka menggunakan apa hyung?"

"Tentu saja mobil, memangnya apa lagi? Tidak mungkin kan aku menjemput mereka naik sepeda? Pertanyaanmu aneh—"

"TIDAK! Aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk menjemput mereka! Aku akan menyuruh eomma dan appa pulang naik taksi saja" Sehun mengambil handphone yang ia simpan di dalam saku celananya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ani hyung! Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu"

"Tidak usah berbohong! Kau takutkan kalau aku membawa mobil" Ucap Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Uhm—"

"Aku janji akan berhati-hati" Ucap Luhan dengan nada memelas.

"Tapi—"

"Sehun"

"Tapi hyung kan tidak pandai membawa mobil"

"Aku mohon Sehun. Biarkan aku menjemput mereka"

"Tapi hyung"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan? Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari _New York_ hanya karena ingin bertemu kita. Dan setibanya mereka di Korea, mereka tidak disambut dengan baik"

"Hyung"

"Aku mohon sekali ini saja. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"..."

"Sehun?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah hyung. Aku mengijinkanmu menjemput eomma dan appa di bandara. Tapi hyung harus berhati-hati ne?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ne, hyung akan hati-hati"

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai sedang berada di kantin. Mereka berdua sedang duduk sambil melahap makanannya. Ya, mengingat hari ini kampus mereka mengadakan event jadi mereka berdua terpaksa datang lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Kau rakus sekali! Seperti tidak makan seminggu saja—Memalukan!" Ejek Sehun saat melihat Kai melahap semua makanan dihadapannya dengan cepat.

"Kau berisik sekali, Oh! Cepatlah makan semua makananmu, sebelum aku melahap makananmu juga" Ucap Kai.

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar semua ocehan sahabatnya itu. "Dasar rakus—" Gumamnya pelan.

_Drrttt... Drrttt..._

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Ia pun segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo—Ada apa hyung?"

"..."

"MWO? Hyung—hyung bercanda kan? Hyung berbohong kan?"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan segera ke sana—" Ucapnya lesu.

_Tut... Tut... Tut..._

Sambungan pun terputus. Wajah Sehun yang semula ceria, kini berubah menjadi lesu. Ya, perubahan itu terjadi begitu saja, setelah ia menerima panggilan dari seseorang yang ia panggil hyung.

Kai hanya menatap heran sahabatnya. "Sehun ada apa?"

"Kai-ya" Ucap Sehun lesu tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Kai bisa melihat bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai. Ia memandang Sehun dengan cemas.

"Aku—aku"

Kai hanya menatap Sehun. Ia sedang menunggu ucapan Sehun yang selanjutnya.

"Aku harus pergi—" Ucap Sehun.

"Kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Sehun pun langsung pergi begitu saja. Ia tak peduli dengan Kai yang kebingungan melihat tingkah anehnya itu.

"Sehun-ah? Siapa yang sakit eoh?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap kepergian Sehun dengan heran.

.

.

.

"EOMMA! APPA!" Teriak Sehun ketika melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi terbaring kaku di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Ia menangis tersendu-sendu. Tak peduli lagi bahwa ia adalah seorang namja. Karena yang ia tahu saat ini adalah hatinya benar-benar remuk dan hancur. Ia tak tau akan seperti apa kelanjutan dari kisah hidupnya nanti.

"Sabar ne? Kau harus bisa menerima semuanya. Kau harus kuat!" Ucap Kris sambil mengusap punggung Sehun.

"Kris hyung—"

"Aku tau ini berat"

"Ini—ini semua pasti karena dia!" Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang benar-benar dingin. Membuat Kris menautkan kedua alisnya. Kris tak dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.

"Dia?"

"Luhan hyung! Namja bodoh itu pasti yang membuat semuanya begini! Sudah kubilang dia tak pandai menyetir. Tapi, tapi—" Lagi-lagi Sehun menumpahkan air matanya.

"Sehun"

"Tapi kenapa dia tetap memaksa? Kris hyung, aku benar-benar membenci namja bodoh itu!" Ucap Sehun. Suaranya bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Apa katamu?" Kris membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Ia tak menyangka, kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku—Aku benci namja bodoh keras kepala itu! Aku membencinya. Aku membenci Luhan" Sehun pun kembali terisak kecil.

Kris pun memeluk tubuh lemah itu. Ia mengusap surai lembut milik Sehun. Ia bersikap seperti seorang hyung yang ingin melindungi adiknya. Ia hanya ingin meringankan beban Sehun, walaupun hanya sedikit. "Sehun, kau harus bisa menerima semuanya. Dan ingat kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu!"

Sehun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Apa kau tak mau menjenguk hyungmu?" Tanya Kris.

"..."

"Sehun?" Kris pun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah namja yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah saja"

"Baiklah, biar ku antar"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menolak tawaran Kris. "Tidak perlu. Kurasa, lebih baik kau urus namja bodoh itu saja hyung!"

**#Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa, bagaimana kabar kalian saat ini? Aku merindukan kalian. Maaf karena hubunganku dan Luhan hyung saat ini benar-benar retak. Aku menjauhinya. Aku tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya. Mungkin aku memang terlalu egois. Tapi aku terlalu membencinya. Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah review :**

**perwarii , junia angel 58 , hunhan1220 , meliarisky7 , Baby Lu , lisnana1 , salsabilla df , twentytwelvelovr , NoonaLu , Guest**


	6. Chapter 5 : Hal Penting Untukmu

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**\- Luhan as Oh Luhan**

**\- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun**

**\- Kim Jongin (EXO) as Kim Jongin / Kai**

**\- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Kim Taehyung (BTS) as Byun Taehyung**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**A/N : FF ini juga dipublish diblogku**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma, appa, bagaimana kabar kalian saat ini? Aku merindukan kalian. Maaf karena hubunganku dan Luhan hyung saat ini benar-benar retak. Aku menjauhinya. Aku tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya. Mungkin aku memang terlalu egois. Tapi aku terlalu membencinya. Maafkan aku" Ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

**I'M SORRY (Chapter 5 - Hal Penting Untukmu)**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari telah menyelinap masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar tidur. Menyapa sang penghuni yang masih terlelap di alam mimpinya.

"Hey, Sehun! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang!" Ucap Kai sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sehun.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari namja kurus itu. Ia masih tetap terlelap.

"Hey, bodoh! Cepat bangun! Ini sudah siang!" Ucapnya lagi sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun.

"Hmm—" Gumamnya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"YAK! OH SEHUN! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Sehun menutup rapat kedua pendengarannya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. "Ish—Ada apa sih? Kau ini berisik sekali—" Ucapnya kesal.

"Hey, ayo bangun!"

"Ini masih pagi" Sahutnya kesal. Ia mencoba menarik selimutnya lagi. Namun, Kai menahannya.

"SEHUN!"

"Apa?" Sahutnya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Temani aku"

"Menemanimu?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Kai mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyuman manis yang dapat membuat banyak gadis terpesona padanya. Namun, tidak untuk Sehun. Karena err—Menurut Sehun, senyuman Kai yang seperti itu terlihat sangat menjijikan. "Temani aku ne? Jebal—" Rengek Kai.

"Ish—Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Berhentilah memberikan senyuman itu padaku! Itu sangat menjijikan!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Ia pun meraih ponsel miliknya. "Ini masih pukul 10 pagi. Memangnya kau mau kemana huh?"

"Temani aku—hmm—ke toko buku" Pinta Kai.

"MWO?" Sehun membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"TEMANI AKU KE TOKO BUKU!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun harus menutup rapat kedua pendengarannya. "KAU?! KAU INGIN MERUSAK PENDENGARANKU HUH?!"

"Tidak—" Ucap Kai dengan santainya.

"KAI!" Sehun siap untuk melempar seluruh bantal dan guling yang berada di tempat tidurnya.

.

.

.

Namja berparas manis itu tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Kedua matanya menatap lekat ke arah butiran-butiran salju yang turun secara perlahan. _'Terasa sangat damai'_ Pikirnya. Musim salju adalah kesukaannya. Bulan Desember adalah favoritnya. Karena hanya di bulan ini, waktunya untuk bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dengan bulan yang lainnya.

Namja itu berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang berada disana. Ia menatap lekat foto itu. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia bersama tiga orang yang paling ia sayangi. Namun, kedua orang yang berada di foto itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Sedangkan seorang lagi.

_Cklek..._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Ia menatap seorang namja tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya, wajah namja itu terlihat begitu panik. "Luhan hyung?" Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih setia menggenggam bingkai foto itu.

"Ada apa Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Luhan.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pundak namja itu.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan lekat. "Tadi aku memanggilmu berkali-kali. Tapi kau tidak menjawabku hyung. Aku, aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk erat tubuh Luhan.

Luhan bingung. Benarkah tadi Baekhyun memanggilnya? Lalu kenapa ia sama sekali tak mendengarnya?

"Hyung, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Ne, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku terlalu asik memandangi salju yang berjatuhan"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Kau tak percaya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kalau hyung sedang melihat salju, kenapa hyung berdiri disini?"

"Uhm—Itu"

"Itu apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah bingkai foto yang masih digenggam oleh Luhan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" Ucap Luhan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan foto itu. Namun, semuanya terlambat. Baekhyun telah melihatnya lebih dulu.

"Coba kulihat!" Baekhyun merebut bingkai foto itu dari tangan Luhan. "Ini kan—"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Bahkan Baekhyun yang berada dihadapannya pun tak dapat melihat senyumannya itu. "Ne, itu fotoku, eomma, appa dan juga Sehun. Foto yang di ambil Bulan Desember tahun lalu"

"Hyung—"

"Hmm—"

"Aku tahu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meletakan kembali foto itu diatas meja. "Aku tahu kau merindukannya"

"Aku memang merindukannya. Tapi sepertinya, dia—"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia bilang—Dia bilang, dia sangat merindukanmu hyung"

.

.

.

Sehun berlari kecil, menghindari Kai yang tengah mencari buku yang ingin ia beli. Sebelumnya ia sudah meminta izin pada Kai untuk berkeliling toko buku. Namun, itu hanyalah sebuah alasan untuknya. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah ia ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan tempat yang mungkin saja bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Anggota keluarga yang sangat dekat dengan Luhan, hyungnya.

"Sehun hyung" Sapa seorang namja manis bersurai hitam itu.

'_Cih! Kenapa bocah ini bisa ada disini?!'_ Gumam Sehun.

"Ah—Sehun hyung, kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini" Ucap namja itu sambil menunjukkan cengiran bodoh khas miliknya.

"K—Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun sedikit gugup.

"Aku? Ah—Tentu saja aku ingin membeli manga terbaru. Hyung sendiri sedang apa disini? Bukankah hyung tidak suka membaca buku?"

"Uhm—Itu" Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. _'Dasar! Memangnya untuk apa aku kesini kalau bukan, karena si bodoh Kai. Sial sekali aku akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin bertemu dengan hyungnya. Sekarang—'_ Pikirnya.

"Ah—Aku sudah menemukannya!" Ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuah manga yang ia cari.

"Uhm—Tae—"

"Hyung sedang mencari buku apa? Biar kubantu mencarinya—"

"Uhm—Aku, aku, sebenarnya aku juga ingin membeli manga. Tapi aku bingung harus membeli yang mana. Menurutmu aku harus membeli manga yang mana?"

"Begitu ya?" Taehyung pun berpikir.

'_Sial! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Memangnya siapa yang ingin membeli buku komik jepang seperti itu huh?'_ Gumam Sehun.

"Yang itu saja hyung" Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk ke salah satu koleksi manga disana.

"Ah? Itu bagus ya?"

"Ne hyung. Judul yang itu aku belum memilikinya. Kau harus membelinya hyung. Nanti aku pinjam ne? Hehe" Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjukan sederetan gigi putih miliknya.

"Uhm—Ba—Baiklah" Ucap Sehun.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi ke kedai bubble tea?" Ajaknya.

"Ehm—Tapi aku—" Sehun menggaruk leher belakangnya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu.

'_Apa katanya? Ke kedai bubble tea? Tidak, tidak, tidak! Uang didompetku nanti menipis'_ Gumam Sehun.

"Sudah ayo! Kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu hyung!" Ajaknya.

Sehun tampak berpikir keras. Entah ini adalah hari sial atau hari keberuntungan miliknya.

"Hyung!" Ucap Taehyung sambil menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Uhm—Baiklah" Akhirnya Sehun menyetujui ajakan adik sepupunya itu. _'Kapan lagi bisa dapat traktiran minuman favoritnya itu?'_ Pikirnya. Menunggu Kai mentraktirnya? Tidak mungkin. Karena biasanya, Sehun lah yang mentraktir Kai. Menunggu Luhan? Tidak. Ia tak mau mengingat namja itu untuk sementara waktu. "Tapi kita harus membayar manga ini terlebih dahulu"

Taehyung mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja hyung"

.

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di meja makan. Duduk berhadapan, melahap sarapan pagi dengan nikmat. Keduanya terdiam. Hingga...

_(Call me baby)_

_I georineun wanjeon nalliya (Call me baby) _

_Saramdeul saineun namiya (Call me baby)_

_Hamkkehaneun mae sungani like boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, what up_

Ponsel milik Baekhyun berbunyi. Memecahkan seluruh keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Baekhyun pun mencari ponsel di saku celana yang ia kenakan. "Taehyung?" Ucapnya setelah membaca nama si penelpon.

"Taehyung?" Tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu segera mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Ne, ada apa Byun Taehyung adikku? Kau rindu pada hyungmu yang tampan ini eoh?"

"_Apa kau bilang hyung?"_

"Kau rindu pada hyungmu yang tampan ini hmm?"

"_Ish—Jangan berkata dusta seperti itu hyung! Aku bahkan jauh lebih tampan darimu"_

"Sudahlah, akui saja kalau aku ini memang lebih tampan darimu"

"_Berikan aku ponselnya! Aish—Tidak! Aku belum selesai menelpon Baekhyun Hyung. Berikan saja! Tidak, aku belum selesai menelpon!"_

"Taehyung? Hey, kau kenapa? Kau sedang bersama siapa huh?"

"_Cepat berikan ponselmu! Tidak, aku tidak mau! Berikan! Tapi aku harus memberitahu Baek—"_

"Taehyung? Kenapa ribut sekali? Aku tak bisa jelas mendengar suaramu. Hallo?"

_Tuuttt... Tuuttt... Tuuttt..._

"Terputus?" Baekhyun menatap bingung layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Entahlah hyung. Aku tak bisa mendengar jelas suaranya"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taehyung?" Tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Entahlah. Kupikir—"

Luhan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun.

"Tadi—Tadi aku mendengar suara seseorang selain Taehyung"

"Siapa? Apakah itu Daehyun?"

"Aku, aku tidak tahu. Karena disana terlalu berisik. Tapi sepertinya mereka tengah meributkan sesuatu"

"Meributkan sesuatu?"

.

.

.

"Hyung kenapa sih berisik sekali? Padahal tadi Baekhyun hyung sudah mengangkat teleponnya" Ucap Taehyung sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak usah menelpon hyungmu?!" Sahut Sehun kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak ingin memberi kejutan pada hyungmu itu huh?"

"Kejutan?" Taehyung tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja Sehun ucapkan.

Sehun meneguk bubble tea yang ada dihadapannya. Menatap sebal ke arah Taehyung yang masih tampak berpikir keras. "Hey, bodoh!"

"..."

"Taehyung-ah!" Sehun sedikit berteriak kesal.

"N—Ne..?"

"Kau bodoh! Masih belum mengerti ucapanku huh?"

Taehyung hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengerti hyung"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan kubeli untuk Baekhyun hyung dan juga Luhan hyung"

"Bodoh—"

"Apa?! Aku tidak bodoh hyung! Aku ini cerdas"

"Terlalu cerdas hingga kau tak mengerti maksud dari ucapanku"

"Aku mengerti dan aku ini sangat cerdas"

"Ya, kau memang sangat cerdas. Pemikiranmu sangat luas. Kau adalah makhluk langka yang pernah ku temui dan seharusnya kau tinggal di Planet Neptunus. Bukan disini! Dasar Alien!"

"YAK! APA MAKSUDMU HYUNG?!"

"Tidak ada" Ucap Sehun.

Kini keduanya terdiam. Sehun pun mulai mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Memainkan sebuah games yang berada disana. Sedangkan Taehyung mulai membuka manga yang baru saja dibelinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung teringat akan sesuatu. Suatu hal yang mungkin penting untuk ia katakan.

"Hyung"

"Hmm—"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Hyung"

"Ne"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Apa?"

"Hyu—"

"YAK! Kau ini berisik sekali sih?! Menganggu konsentrasiku saja!" Ucap Sehun kesal. Ia pun menghentikan games yang dimainkannya.

"Ada hal penting yang ing—"

"Katakan saja! Aku akan mendengarkannya!"

"Uhm—Baiklah. Sebenarnya—"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Sebenarnya eomma dan appaku akan ke Korea—"

"MWO?!"

Taehyung menatap Sehun bingung. "Hyung, kau kenapa? Tak usah terkejut seperti itu"

"Mi—Mian. Tapi benarkah mereka akan kemari?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Hari Sabtu besok"

.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kedua matanya terus menatap lekat ke arah ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya. Ia masih saja memikirkan apa yang Taehyung katakan saat di kedai bubble tea tadi. Jari-jari tangan miliknya tengah sibuk mencari kontak milik seseorang.

"Ah—Ketemu!" Ucapnya. Ia pun segera menelpon orang itu.

Beberapa menit setelah menunggu, akhirnya seseorang itu mengangkat telponnya.

"_Sehun-ah, kau ada dimana huh?"_

"Kai-ya, kau dimana? Kenapa belum tiba di rumah?"

"_Apa? Jadi kau sudah tiba di rumah? Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, bodoh!"_

Sehun pun tertawa geli mendengar ocehan sahabatnya itu. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja kejadian itu!"

"_Apa kau bilang? Enak saja kau menyuruhku melupakan hal bodoh itu!"_

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau melupakannya. Tapi, cepat kembali ke rumah! Aku ingin berbicara hal penting padamu"

"_Apa? Hal penting? Kalau memang hal penting, katakan saja sekarang melalui telpon"_

"Tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar penting. Aku harus mengatakannya langsung padamu"

"_Memangnya tentang apa huh? Apa itu tentang gadis cantik?"_

"Apa kau bilang? Ayolah, aku sedang serius sobat. Ini bukan apapun tentangmu atau gadis-gadis cantik disana"

"_Lalu tentang apa? Apa itu berhubungan denganmu dan juga keluargamu?"_

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat kembali ke rumah, Kim Jongin!"

"_Ish—Aku sedang berada di rumah Jeongmin. Tapi, baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke rumah"_

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak terlalu suka untuk menunggu"

_Tuuttt... Tuuuttt... Tuuuttt..._

Sehun pun berjalan mendekati sebuah laptop yang terletak diatas meja belajar milik Kai. Lalu ia pun menyalakan laptop itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper yang tepasang di layar laptop milikinya itu. "Aku rindu kalian"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin ya semuanya. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Emang telat sih, tapi gpp lah ya. Hehe :D**_

_**Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin waktunya, untuk baca dan review FF Hunhan yang gaje ini. Maaf ya udah lama banget aku ga lanjutin ff ini. Kemarin aku sibuk banget sama tugas kuliah, ditambah lagi laptopku sempet bermasalah. Dan laptopku baru bener lagi pas awal bulan Juli ini. Kira-kira masih ada yang minat baca ff ini ngga ya? -_- **_


	7. Chapter 6 : Mimpi Buruk

**Title : I'M SORRY**

**Author : Dyan Rosdiana**

**Cast :**

**\- Luhan as Oh Luhan**

**\- Oh Sehun (EXO) as Oh Sehun**

**\- Kim Jongin (EXO) as Kim Jongin / Kai**

**\- Byun Baekhyun (EXO) as Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Kim Taehyung (BTS) as Byun Taehyung**

**\- Wu Yi Fan / Kris as Kris**

**Genre : Brothership, Sad, Family**

**Rating : T**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**WARNING! Cerita gaje, typo, penulisan tidak menggunakan EYD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa? Hal penting? Kalau memang hal penting, katakan saja sekarang melalui telpon"_

"Tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar penting. Aku harus mengatakannya langsung padamu"

"_Memangnya tentang apa huh? Apa itu tentang gadis cantik?"_

"Apa kau bilang? Ayolah, aku sedang serius sobat. Ini bukan apapun tentangmu atau gadis-gadis cantik disana"

"_Lalu tentang apa? Apa itu berhubungan denganmu dan juga keluargamu?"_

"Jangan banyak tanya! Cepat kembali ke rumah, Kim Jongin!"

"_Ish—Aku sedang berada di rumah Jeongmin. Tapi, baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke rumah"_

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak terlalu suka untuk menunggu"

_Tuuttt... Tuuuttt... Tuuuttt..._

Sehun pun berjalan mendekati sebuah laptop yang terletak diatas meja belajar milik Kai. Lalu ia pun menyalakan laptop itu. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wallpaper yang tepasang di layar laptop milikinya itu. "Aku rindu kalian"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M SORRY (Chapter 6 - Mimpi Buruk)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan, anak eomma sudah besar dan dewasa ne? Empat bulan tak bertemu denganmu, kurasa sekarang kau bertambah tampan" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya sambil melirik Luhan melalui kaca didalam mobil tersebut.

"Eomma jangan memujiku seperti itu. Itu sangat berlebihan"

"Kenapa? Bukankah anak lelaki sangat suka dibilang tampan eoh?" Tanyanya jail. Kali ini ia menatap wajah Luhan, putra sulungnya yang tengah duduk di kursi belakang mobil itu.

"Ah... B—Bukan begitu, eomma. Tapi, kalau eomma memujiku seperti itu. Nanti appa bisa marah" Ucap Luhan terkekeh. Matanya melirik ke arah appanya yang tengah mengemudikan mobil.

"Ah? Begitu ne? Biar saja. Kalau appamu marah, eomma tak mau menemaninya kembali ke New York"

"Aish—Ancaman macam apa itu yeobo?"

"Itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman, tapi akan kulakukan jika kau marah padaku. Kkkk—" Ucap wanita itu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Aish—Luhan, eommamu ini benar-benar"

"Ne, appa. Eomma memang benar-benar cantik. Pantas saja appa jatuh cinta pada eomma" Sahutnya.

"Ish—Anak dan eomma sama saja" Pria itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istri dan putra sulungnya itu. "Oh iya, apa kau jadi bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan Kris?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Uhm—Ne appa. Sudah satu bulan, aku bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan Kris"

"Baguslah. Kau harus bekerja dengan giat"

"Tentu saja appa" Luhan mengangguk.

"Uhm—Luhan"

"Ne appa"

"Kalau kau sudah lulus kuliah nanti, kau harus mengurus perusahaan keluarga kita yang ada di New York ne?"

Luhan terkejut. Ia membulatkan mulutnya nyaris berbentuk huruf O. Namun, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Uhm—Tentu saja appa"

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kris? Sudah lama sekali, eomma tidak bertemu dengan anak itu"

"Dia baik-baik saja eomma. Dan kurasa... Dia semakin tinggi"

"Apa kau bilang?" Wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. "Bukankah terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia sudah sangat tinggi?"

"Uhm—Mungkin itu karena kau terlalu pendek Lu" Sahut Appanya sambil terkekeh.

"Ish... Appa ini menyebalkan sekali" Ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya, Luhannie. Eomma juga ingin, ketika kami berdua kembali ke New York nanti. Kau harus menjaga Sehun, adikmu. Dia itu sangat manja, terlebih lagi ia baru saja memulai masa kuliahnya. Jadi, kau harus bisa membantunya bersikap mandiri dan dewasa. Bagaimana?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku akan menjaganya. Kami berdua akan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang sukses. Kami tak akan mengecewakan eomma dan appa"

"Bagus. Kau memang hyung yang baik"

"Ah—Aku jadi tak sabar ingin cepat tiba di rumah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun"

"Sabar eomma. Lagi pula Sehun sedang kuliah. Dan baru akan pulang nanti sore"

"Tapi eomma ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, Luhannie"

"Aish—Eomma ini selalu saja tak sabar. Kkk—Baiklah, aku akan menelpon Sehun sekarang" Luhan pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia pun mencari kontak milik Sehun dan ingin memberikan ponsel itu pada eommanya. Namun, disaat ia hendak memberikan ponsel itu kepada eommanya. Ia melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan. Tapi hey, bukankah truk itu seharusnya tidak berada di jalur yang sama dengan mobil yang ditumpanginya itu? Truk itu melanggar lalu lintas! Mungkinkah supirnya sedang mengantuk atau sedang—Mabuk? "Appa, APPA AWAS DI DEPAN!"

_Tiiiiinnnnn..._

.

.

.

"Eomma... Appa..."

Luhan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Keringat yang bercucuran dan juga napasnya yang tak beraturan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Masih sama. Keadaannya masih sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia masih berada didalam bus yang ditumpanginya itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ia dan Sehun harus kehilangan dua sosok orang yang paling dicintainya. Dua sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Entah, sudah berapa kali ia bermimpi buruk seperti itu.

'_Mau sampai kapan mimpi itu akan datang terus menerus seperti itu?'_ Batinnya. Jujur saja, ia selalu dihantui rasa bersalah ketika mengingat insiden itu. "Eomma... Appa... Maafkan aku"

.

.

.

_Ceklek..._

Pintu kamar itu telah terbuka. Menampakan sesosok namja tampan berkulit tan. Ia menatap kesal kepada sahabatnya yang tengah asyik bermain dengan laptopnya. "Hey bodoh! Kemana saja kau tadi? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati tempat tidur miliknya.

_Oh Sehun,_ namja itu hanya terdiam. Ia tetap fokus pada laptop kesayangannya. Bersikap seolah-olah tak peduli dengan kedatangan seorang Kai, sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana seperti anak yang kehilangan induknya. Kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh" Gumamnya lagi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya itu di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Jongin-ah!" Ucap Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak ada"

"Huh? Tidak ada katamu? Menyebalkan sekali" Ucap Kai kesal. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

_Hening._

Setelah tak ada percakapan, keduanya pun fokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Sehun tetap sibuk memainkan laptopnya, sedangkan Kai sibuk untuk memainkan ponselnya. Hingga...

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa game ini berakhir begitu saja? Padahal aku yakin sudah mengatur strategi dengan baik. Menyebalkan sekali!" Gerutunya setelah mendapati tulisan _'Game Over' _pada layar ponsel miliknya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau itu tak pandai bermain games?"

"Ish—Kau ini. Sama-sama menyebalkan" Ucapnya sambil melempar ponsel ke atas sebuah bantal yang berada didekatnya.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak kau lempar saja ke lantai?" Ucap Sehun terkekeh.

"Yak! Kalau kulempar ke lantai, ponselku bisa rusak! Memangnya kau mau menggantinya dengan yang baru?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak"

"Kalau begitu, jangan menyuruhku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Oh iya. Sehun-ah, apa yang ingin kau katakan, uhm—mengenai hal penting itu?"

.

.

.

_I need you girl_

_wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_

_I need you girl_

_wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryeohae_

_I need you girl neon areumdawo_

_I need you girl neomu chagawo_

_I need you girl_

_I need you girl_

_**Byun Taehyung.**_

Namja tampan bersurai hitam itu, tampak bersenandung kecil. Ia baru saja turun dari bus yang ditumpanginya. Ia pun berjalan menuju rumah Luhan _–hyungnya- _yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Hmm—Apakah benar ini jalannya ya? Hampir sebulan tak kesini rasanya ada yang berubah" Gumamnya sambil melihat bangunan rumah yang berada disekelilingnya. Ia merasa bahwa daerah rumah saudara sepupunya ini ada yang berubah, tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang berubah. Hingga pada sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat sesosok yang dikenalnya. Sosok itu tengah sibuk membuka pagar rumah tersebut. Sepertinya ia baru saja tiba di rumah.

"Hyung..." Panggilnya. Sosok yang dipanggilnya _hyung _itu pun menoleh. Namja itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Taehyung saat ini. "Annyeong hyung..." Sapa Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis. Ia berjalan mendekati namja itu.

"Ta—Taehyung?"

.

.

.

"Mwo? Taehyung?" Kai pun langsung merubah posisinya dari tiduran menjadi duduk. "Taehyung... Taehyung... Uhm... Dia itu adik sepupumu kan?" Tanyanya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne, Taehyung" Ucap Sehun sambil menekan tulisan _Shut down_ pada laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di—"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di toko buku"

"Toko buku?" Kedua mata Kai membulat seketika. Ia berdecak kesal. "Jadi itu alasanmu menghilang begitu saja"

"Hmm—" Sehun mengangguk. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu kan alasannya. Lagipula Taehyung memang sering berkunjung ke toko buku"

"Lalu, apa hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kupikir ini bukanlah topik utamanya"

"Sebenarnya, Taehyung memberitahuku sesuatu" Sehun pun membalik posisi duduknya. Kini ia duduk menghadap Kai. "Dia bilang ahjussi dan ahjumma akan pulang ke Korea besok"

"Be—Benarkah?" Tanya Kai memastikan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu apakah dia berbicara bohong atau jujur"

"Tapi bohong atau jujur, kupikir kau harus kembali ke rumahmu, Oh Sehun! Bukankah kedua orang tua Taehyung tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sedang menjauhi hyungmu itu?"

Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa berniat membalas ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Lagipula mau sampai kapan kau berada di tempat tinggalku? Bukankah sudah hampir sebulan setelah kejadian itu? Mau sampai kapan kau terus menerus lari dari kenyataan ini huh? Apa kau mau terlihat seperti seorang—"

"Aku tidak pernah lari dari kenyataan, Kim Jongin!" Sahut Sehun dengan nada dingin. Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

Kai pun membalas tatapan itu. Ia kesal pada namja dihadapannya itu. Ia kesal karena Sehun telah berubah, semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih lagi sikapnya pada Luhan, hyungnya. "Lalu apa kalau bukan lari dari kenyataan huh? Bukankah kau terus saja menghindari Luhan hanya karena kau membencinya. Kau selalu berpikir bahwa hyungmu itu penyebab semuanya. Kenapa? Kenapa huh? Itu murni kecelakaan! Jika kau menginginkan seseorang untuk kau benci, maka bukan Luhan orangnya! Bukan dia!"

"DIAMLAH, KIM JONGIN!" Sehun berteriak kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal sangat keras. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai berbicara, Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau akan kemari Taehyung-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Taehyung yang setia berada dibelakangnya. "Dan... Dimana Daehyun?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Ia membalik badannya. Menatap Taehyung yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Daehyun—hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ne... Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?"

"Bersama...ku?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Memang butuh kesabaran penuh untuk berbicara dengan dongsaengnya yang satu ini. "Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau bagaimana sih?" Tanyanya gemas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Bukankah kau bersama Daehyun?"

Taehyung hanya terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh hyungnya itu. Karena, seingatnya setengah jam yang lalu ia berada di kedai bubble tea. Ya, kedai bubble tea bersama _Sehun._

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal. "Tadi saat kau menelpon. Bukankah kau meributkan sesuatu dengan Daehyun huh?"

"Ah? Itu... Itu bukan suara Daehyun hyung"

"Lalu?"

"Itu suara Sehun hyung"

"Sehun?" Kini giliran Baekhyun yang dibuat bingung oleh adiknya.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ne, tadi aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun hyung"

"Benarkah? Jadi yang tadi itu adalah Sehun?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ne, hyung. Itu Sehun hyung. Dia terus menggangguku saat aku menelponmu. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah jelekmu itu!"

"Ish—hyung ini menyebalkan"

"Lebih menyebalkan siapa? Aku atau Sehun huh?" Sahut Baekhyun sambil merangkul pundak adiknya itu.

"Uhm—Itu... Kupikir kalian berdua sama saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm—Tentu saja"

"Kau ini... Ayo kita ke kamarku! Kau harus membereskan isi tasmu itu" Baekhyun mengacak pelan surai adiknya itu.

"Yak! Jangan menyentuh rambutku!" Ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya. "Oh iya... Dimana Luhan hyung? Sepertinya aku belum melihatnya"

"Dia baru saja pergi bekerja"

"Baru? Tapi, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Uhm—Sebenarnya dia sudah berangkat sekitar 15 menit yang lalu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi ketika seseorang membuka pintu cafe itu. Luhan, namja manis itu baru saja tiba di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Ia pun langsung bergegas menuju ruang karyawan.

"Annyeong Lu" Sapa seorang namja.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang menyapanya itu. "Ah... Ternyata kau. Sudah tiba sejak tadi hmm?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sahut namja itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Kris"

"Uhm—Bagaimana kabarmu Lu?"

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita bekeja! Jangan sampai kau kena marah, hanya karena terus bertanya hal yang sudah kau ketahui" Ucap Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini... Aku kan hanya ing—"

"Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba saja gajimu bulan ini dipotong, Kris!"

"Ah—Baiklah... Baiklah..." Kris hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"Yak! Turunkan kakimu itu!" Gerutu Baekhyun sambil memukul kaki adiknya dengan botol minuman yang digenggamnya.

Sedangkan Taehyung, korban pemukulan dari namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu pun hanya menatap sang pelaku dengan kesal. Ia pun menurunkan kaki kirinya itu dari atas meja. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda. Ketahuilah, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang keluarga. Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur, menatap sebal dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Taehyung tengah asyik membaca manga yang baru saja dibelinya di toko buku. Dan masalahnya adalah ia membaca sambil duduk di sofa dengan kedua kakinya yang berada diatas meja.

"Turunkan kaki kananmu eoh!" Lagi. Baekhyun memukul kaki Taehyung menggunakan botol minuman itu.

Taehyung mendengus kesal. "Ish—Hyung ini... Tidak bisa ya tidak memukulku?"

"Biar saja... Cepat turunkan kakimu!"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Memangnya hyung tidak lihat ya? Aku ini sedang membaca. Jadi tolong, jangan menggangguku!" Ia pun kembali menaiki kaki kirinya ke atas meja dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Ish—Anak ini benar-benar"

_Pletak..._

"Appo..." Taehyung meringis ketika Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya cukup keras. Ia pun mengusap kepalanya itu. "Yak! Kembalikan! Itu milikku hyung!" Taehyung membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tidak, sebelum kau turunkan kedua kakimu itu dari atas meja!"

Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Ish—Baiklah" Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya itu. "Sekarang kembalikan komiknya!"

"Ini..." Baekhyun mengembalikan manga itu kepada sang pemilik. Ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung merasa kesal akan tingkah lakunya itu.

"Kenapa hari ini semua orang terlihat begitu menyebalkan?" Gumamnya pelan. Namun, masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah—Tidak, tidak... Bukan apa-apa" Sahutnya sambil terkekeh. "Uhm—Hyung, sebaiknya kau menonton tv saja. Mungkin ada acara yang bagus" Tawarnya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Taehyung kesal. Ia pun segera mengambil remote tv yang terletak diatas meja tersebut dan mulai mencari acara yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya.

"Hyung..." Taehyung meletakan komik miliknya diatas meja. Lalu menatap hyungnya yang sibuk dengan remote tv ditangannya. "Hmm..." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Kapan Luhan hyung pulang?"

"Nanti malam" Ucapnya. Ia meletakan remote tv itu diatas meja. "Kenapa? Kau merindukannya hmm?" Tanyanya sambil menatap Taehyung jahil.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja... Aku sangat merindukannya"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huah... Maafkan saya telat update -_- Untuk chapter ini sampai segitu dulu ya. Udah mentok mikirin alurnya. Hohoho... Lanjutannya masih dalam proses pengetikan dan pengembangan (?).**

**Oh iya, aku ada rencana bikin FF BTS EXO brothership. Pemainnya aku ambil beberapa orang aja dari kedua grup itu. Kira-kira ada yang berminat baca engga ya? Oh iya... Makasih banyak ya buat semuanya yang udah bersedia baca dan review ff aku :)**


End file.
